Coconuts Musume
Le '''Coconuts Musume (ココナッツ娘。) erano un gruppo dell'Hello! Project composto da membri originari delle Hawaii. Dopo nove anni il gruppo venne ufficialemente sciolto quando Kimura Ayaka annunciò la sua Graduation dall'Hello! Project. La parola “Coconuts” è un chiaro riferimento all'origne del gruppo, le Hawaii, mentre “Musume” è un riferimento alle Morning Musume. Membri 1° Generazione La 1° Generazione entrò a far parte Coconuts Musume il 27 Giugno del 1999. *Ayaka (アヤカ) (Graduation 30 Aprile 2008; Leader 2000.01 - 2008.04.30) *Chelsea (チェルシー) (Graduation Gennaio 2000; Leader 1999.06.27 - 2000.01) *Aprile (エイプリル) (Graduation Gennaio 2000) *Danielle (ダニエル) (Graduation Aprile 2001) *Mika (ミカ) (Graduation 9 Maggio 2004) 2° Generazione La 2° Generazione entrò a far parte delle Coconuts Musume nel Gennaio 2000,dopo le dimissioni di Chelsea and. *Lehua (レフア) (Graduation Febbraio 2002) Storia 1999 I membri originali del gruppo vennero notati da Makoto, un Ex-membro degli Sharam Q, mentre si esibivano in un ristorante a Waikiki. Segnalò le ragazze a Tsunku che le scelse come vincitrici della Pacific Dream Pop Singer Competition. i membri del nuovo gruppo furono: Kimura Ayaka, Chelsea Ching (cantante principale), April Barbaran, Danielle Delaunay e Mika Todd. A Giugno il debutto del gruppo venne annunciato nel programma TV giapponese ASAYAN. Il 23 Luglio il gruppo rilasciò il suo primo singolo, intitolato Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version). Il 25 Agosto uscì il secondo singolo del gruppo, DANCE & CHANCE. Il 21 Ottobre il gruppo rilasciò il proprio primo MV, intitolato "Coconuts Musume". 2000 Dopo due singoli, Chelsea e April lasciarono il gruppo a causa della difficoltà riscontrata nell'essere idol di J-pop (nessuna delle due parlava giapponese) e decisero di continuare le loro carriere tornando alle Hawaii. A Gennaio, Lehua Sandbo si unì al gruppo. Il 17 Maggio rilasciarono il loro 3° singolo, Tokonatsu Musume. Il 26 Luglio uscì il loro 4° singolo, Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU". 2001 Ad Aprile, DeLaunay, che aveva avuto anche lei delle difficoltà, lasciò il gruppo per iniziare una carriera in teatro. Dopo la sua dipartita, il gruppo cambiò etichetta discografica trasferendosi sotto la Zetima. Secondo la Oricon Charts, le vendite di Between "Jōnetsu Yuki Miraisen" hanno superato quelle di "Watashi mo I LOVE YOU" di un quarto. 2002 A Gennaio si tennero delle audizioni per reclutare nuovi membri del gruppo in varie località delle Hawaii. Sfortunatamente non ci fu alcuna vincitrice. A Febbraio, Lehua lasciò il gruppo per tornare in America. Successivamente si sposò e diede alla luce una figlia. Invece di aggiungere un nuovo membro, le Coconuts Musume rimasero un duo. Il duo, cioè Todd e Kimura, non rilasciarono alcun singolo sotto il nome di Coconuts Musume, ma continuarono a lavorare insieme all'Hello! Project in varie compilation e performance in cui facevano cover in inglese. Inoltre apparirono in molti show separatamente. 2004 Le Coconuts Musume continuarono a esibirsi nei concerti ed iniziarono a condurre un programma radiofonico tutto loro, intitolato KISS THE COCONUTS!. In Primavera il gruppo si esibì per l'ultima volta nel tour Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan. Nello stesso anno Mika Todd lasciò il gruppo e l'Hello! Project per iniziare a studiare canto in California. "Be All Right" fu la sua ultima canzone con Ayaka come Coconuts Musume. Anche senza Mika, Ayaka continuò ad esibirsi da sola con il nome di "Coconuts Musume Ayaka". 2008 Alla fine di Aprile, Ayaka lasciò l'Hello! Project e le Coconuts Musume senza alcuna cerimonia di Graduation. Dichiarò soltanto che avrebbe lasciato il gruppo per inseguire il sogno di diventare un'attrice. Il giorno seguente Ayaka venne assunta da una nuova agenzia. Senza di lei le Coconuts Musume vennero ufficialmente sciolte. Discografia Singoli *1999.07.23 Halation Summer (ハレーションサマー) *1999.08.25 DANCE & CHANCE *2000.05.17 Tokonatsu Musume (常夏娘) *2000.07.26 Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (私も「I LOVE YOU」) *2001.08.22 Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (情熱行き 未来船) Video/DVD *1999.10.21 Coconuts Musume (VHS/DVD) (1stビデオ『ココナッツ娘』) Altri Lavori Programmi TV *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons) *2001 Bishōjo Kyōiku II (Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons II) Musical * Love Century -Yume wa Minna Kerya Hajimaranai- * Ken & Merī no Meken Kon On-stage * Sayonara no Love Song * Fushigi Shōjo Tantei Kyara & Mel Radio *2001-2004 Kiss the Coconuts (Mika and Ayaka) * Blend Kiss (Ayaka e le Country Musume) Promotion *2002 Dole pineapples Photobook * 2002-05-01 Mika no Iketeru Eikaiwa (Mikaのイケてる英会話?) * 2002-08-05 Coconuts Musume no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryūgaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学?) Link Esterni * Discussione * Testi delle Coconuts Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Coconuts Musume Categoria:H.P. All Stars cs:Coconuts Musume da:Coconuts Musume de:Coconuts Musume en:Coconuts Musume es:Coconuts Musume fr:Coconuts Musume ja:ココナッツ娘。